


read you like a book

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Baz rolls his eyes. “You should just grab a book and read it. It’s not that hard.” He gestures at the multitude of shelves stocked all across the big room. “Don’t you like fiction?”“Sure, but not as much as I like you.”“What do you want?” Baz asks, placing his novel down on the table so he can cross his arms and shoot Simon a look.“I want a kiss."





	read you like a book

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, my former username is Annieverse, so don't panic if you see a notification lol
> 
> anyway, I just finished surviving my first week of school, so it's time for a fic dump!

Baz loves going to the library, truly. He does. He only wishes that Simon reads books too, because every time he goes there, all Simon does is look at him, because he claims that Baz is prettier than any book he can look at. 

“Simon, I know I’m pretty, but can you stop? People are giving us weird looks,” Baz whispers, not looking up from the page he’s currently trying to read. Penny sits on the other side of the table, staring at a laptop screen and tuning out on Baz’s complaints and the way Simon relentlessly stares at him amorously. It happens every single time, and she’s gotten over her surprise a long time ago.

“No one’s watching us, silly. They’re all too busy doing their own thing,” Simon replies, propping himself up with one hand and leaning forward to observe a tiny wave in one of Baz’s hairs. 

Baz rolls his eyes. “You should just grab a book and read it. It’s not that hard.” He gestures at the multitude of shelves stocked all across the big room. “Don’t you like fiction?”

“Sure, but not as much as I like you.”

“What do you want?” Baz asks, placing his novel down on the table so he can cross his arms and shoot Simon a look. 

“I want a kiss,” Simon responds playfully, reaching out to twirl a strand of Baz’s hair. He’s always liked his hair, and although Baz wouldn’t say it aloud, he personally likes it when Simon fiddles with it.

“Seriously?” Baz asks, amused. He smirks a little, leaning into Simon’s touch as he tries to split his hair into three strands to form a braid. “That’s all?”

“Mhm,” Simon mumbles vaguely, tilting his head a little. Baz rolls his eyes and places two fingers under Simon’s chin, lifting it up a bit to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

Simon smiles into it, and Baz releases him after a few seconds.

“That what you wanted?” 

“Yeah,” Simon grins shyly, biting his lip.

Baz smiles, shaking his head. “Are you going to grab a book now?”

“No. You’re still prettier than any book.”


End file.
